


Midsummer Desire

by Fanbynature



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (this is actually my first ever so i suck), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Family Dynamics, M/M, Modern Era, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbynature/pseuds/Fanbynature
Summary: I am here with a rare ship. This one is an actual one-shot. Surprise, surprise. I really finished something. Happy Modern AU for your enjoyment.I used some Maori words. Took them from here https://maoridictionary.co.nz/ . I pressume is more accurate than google translate. But if they are not right please people who know let me know.kairiro (darling); taupuhi (love); taku rā (my sun); heahea (fool)Proofread bygoldenspriteandsociallyineptpersonanswers
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Midsummer Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I am here with a rare ship. This one is an actual one-shot. Surprise, surprise. I really finished something. Happy Modern AU for your enjoyment.
> 
> I used some Maori words. Took them from here https://maoridictionary.co.nz/ . I pressume is more accurate than google translate. But if they are not right please people who know let me know.  
>  kairiro (darling); taupuhi (love); taku rā (my sun); heahea (fool)
> 
> Proofread by
> 
> [goldensprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensprite/pseuds/goldensprite)
> 
> and
> 
> [sociallyineptpersonanswers](http://sociallyineptpersonanswers.tumblr.com)

The summer sun was getting low and the breeze coming from the ocean near the house was tempting Obi-Wan for a short walk on the beachside. He set his book aside and decided that if he was going to take a walk he better not be in his sleeping attire no matter how comfortable it was. The man slid his dark brown silky kimono robe off, put it on the bed and picked out dark blue shorts and a white t-shirt with Boba’s band logo on it. While he was getting the tee on, he felt strong arms slide around his torso from behind. The intruder placed his head on Obi-Wan’s right shoulder and whispered in his ear.

“Going somewhere, _kairiro_?”

The younger man smiled at his husband’s unabashed show of affection and leaned back to get even closer to him.

“Just to the beach. I feel like taking a walk. Care to join me if you’re not too tired?” 

Jango had his summer fully packed with working on different construction sites. He had been promoted, which was good for the family, but didn’t leave too much time for them as a couple. They had a long conversation and came to the solution of Obi-Wan taking a break from work for a few weeks so they could spend some time together. Obi-Wan hadn’t used his paid vacation so he got off work with no difficulties. His boss was pleased that he had decided to finally use it.

“Impossible. I am never tired when I am with you.” 

Jango turned the man before him so they were now facing each other. The older man caressed Obi-Wan’s face with one hand while holding him close to him with the other. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and enjoyed the ticklishly soft sensation that brought goosebumps across his arms.

“ _Taupuhi_ , every day you become more beautiful than the day before. What have I done in my previous life to deserve you?.” 

Jango was petting the ginger’s hair when he faceplanted himself on the older man’s shoulder.

“YouareembarassingmestopbeingsomushyIhateitwhenyoudothat.”

The older man laughed softly and raised his husband’s head from his shoulder. But Obi-Wan’s eyes were planted on the floor, with cheeks painted with a pink blush.

“What was that, _taku rā_? I couldn’t quite catch it.”

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t understand, _heahea_.”

Jango tilted Obi-Wan’s head as he put his fingers under the younger male’s chin.

“You are so adorable when you’re embarrassed.”

Jango leaned in and caught the other man’s lips with his own. He started nipping them, taking his time. He didn’t have to hurry, he had all the time in the world with the love of his life.

The older man started deepening the kiss with his right hand gripping the other male’s neck and his other hand roamed at his backside and ribcage. Obi-Wan started to make some low whines, just holding on to the other male, letting him do whatever he wanted to his mouth. After a few more moments both of them broke the kiss to take some needed oxygen.

“I think I have another thing in mind.” Jango grabbed the younger male under his thighs and lifted him from the floor, got closer to the bed and threw him on it. 

Obi-Wan made a surprised sound, but Jango’s eyes were full of love and lust, so he relaxed under the hungry gaze of his mate. 

Jango hovered over him, studying his beloved’s face, marvelling and adoring the man in front of him. Jango started caressing the side of the other man’s face again. Obi-Wan just closed his eyes and let his sensations take over him. 

The older man's hand moved from the face of his lover to brushing his lips, asking to enter his lover’s mouth. The younger male sucked on the thumb with his eyes opened, staring right into the other’s male eyes. After a few seconds Jango changed the thumb to his index and middle finger, going deeper into the mouth. Obi-Wan closed his eyes again while continuously sucking on the older man’s fingers, deeper and harder. While doing that Jango started gently stroking Obi-wan’s thigh, up and down, teasing him slowly and gently. 

After a few more seconds, Jango got his fingers out and continued caressing his beloved down his throat, which the younger male exposed more as he felt the moving hand. Jango stopped again, just admiring the look of his lover’s flushed face and his heavily rising and falling chest. The older man moved closer to the neck so he could start nibbling and kissing it. With careful touches of the lips and gentle bites, Jango left nothing untouched on that skin. 

The ginger above him had started to moan softly, with one of his hands in his short soft hair, tugging ever so slightly at it. With his other hand he was trying to touch Jango anywhere he could but considering his brain was being turned into a mush he was having a hard time keeping it up. Obi-Wan was getting hard but he knew how much his beloved adored pleasing and teasing him at the same time. The body worship was not going anywhere anytime soon and he was getting frustrated. As if Jango sensed the restlessness of his younger lover he stopped kissing his neck and moved further up and kissed his lips deep and slow. He was asking for permission with his tongue, to let him into his mouth. Obi-Wan let him. The kissing became faster and less controlled the longer it continued. The younger man grabbed Jango by his nape, their bodies becoming entwining, making their stiffened cock’s brush against each other. Obi-Wan moaned lowly, with Jango grunting into the kiss.

“Fuck.”

The brief brush wasn’t enough for the younger man so he arched his body to try and create more friction against their bodies while they passionately made out. The older man didn’t allow it, standing up and picking up the other man, putting him onto his lap.

“Would you stop teasing and just fuck me?” The ginger let out a frustrated grunt, trying to rub their shafts together again, but Jango was holding him steady in place by his thighs.

“You make it sound so tempting.” The older man smiled smugly at him and moved his hands from the younger’s male thighs to inside his pants, rubbing his ass and ghosting over the throbbing pink hole.

“But where would be the fun in that?”

“Fuckk-ugh. Jango. Just fucking do it. Ahh.”

“What a dirty mouth you have there, Mr Fett. How can you kiss people with it?”

Jango was tirelessly and smugly teasing Obi-Wan to no end. The older man was still holding him in place with one hand and he let the other suck on the fingers of his other hand.

“Make them real wet, babe. Yeah, like that. ”

Jango took his fingers back and returned them inside the younger man’s pants. He started playing with Obi-Wan’s hole but not going in. Just circling it and rubbing it. Slowly and softly with his fingers coated in saliva.

Jango had moved to peck on the younger male’s right nipple ever so gently.

While the room where the two men were sexually indulging themselves was getting hotter by the second, a creak from the front door of their house was heard, but without notice of the two men.

“Thi-is is get-ugh-ting ridi-ahh. Fuuuck. Ahh. Mmm. Ridiculous. Fuck me.”

As soon as the younger male said that Jango inserted his index finger inside him and started moving it at a medium speed. Obi-Wan moaned lowly, threw his head back and closed his eyes. He tried to fuck himself on the finger but Jango was not letting him. The finger was steadily going in and out of him, making the younger’s male cock twitch with anticipation. A wet patch on the front of his shorts formed, which just continued to grow. Obi-Wan’s shaft was solidly hard, left untouched and throbbing. The minimal friction he was receiving from the trousers while he was rocking his hips was not enough. He needed more. 

The ginger’s head snapped back up and he kissed Jango roughly and hungrily, biting his lips and moving his tongue inside the older man’s mouth, moaning loudly. Jango met the action with the same power and returned it stronger. He was biting Obi-wan’s tongue, licking his lips, biting his jaw and returning his attention to the lips. Jango had added a second finger to Obi-Wan’s entrance while the two men hungrily kissed each other. The rhythm of the two fingers continued to be ever steady with no sign of changing.

How on Earth did this man have so much restraint? Obi-Wan couldn’t ever wait when he was the one fucking the older man. The patience he had when he was rock hard was truly outstanding in Obi-Wan’s opinion.

“Dads, where are you? Is anyone home? I need help with something. ”

It’s not like Boba is not loud, not really. They do have thicker walls, exactly because of their loud sex and not wanting their kid to hear them.

“Guys, I need you to-OH MY FUCKING... MY FUCKING EYES!”

“FUCK!!!” Both Obi-wan and Jango shouted.

“Shit, fuck, Bloody HELL!! I thought you had locked the bloody fucking door!!? Are you insane??” Obi-wan stood up and rubbed his temple with one hand in frustration.

“I’m such an idiot. I’m so sorry.” Said the other man with guilt in his voice.

“Yeah, you are. Goddamn it, Jango. No, wait. I should have thought of it too. We are both adults. Usually, I am the responsible one. Which makes me half guilty of not checking the door.” 

Obi-Wan looked at his husband seriously and scowled at him.“You stay here. I am going to talk to him. You normally make things worse.” The ginger put on different clothes than the ones he chose earlier for his walk while he was talking to Jango and went to search for Boba.

“Yeah, sure.” Jango started picking the clothes off the floor with a sigh. 

“Boba, where are you?” Obi-wan cursed in his head for being so reckless. 

“If you’re going to talk to me about THAT, just don’t do it!” The voice of the young boy came from his room which Obi-Wan headed to and stopped in front of.

“I’m not going to. Do you want help with something or anything else? I am here so you can ask me anything.” Obi-wan hoped Boba wasn't traumatized for life.

There was silence, followed by footsteps and the door opening. The boy was looking at the ground, not being able to meet his father’s eyes.

“I do. Can we- can we do it later? I’ll come to you,” said the boy with a quiet voice.

“Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you want.”


End file.
